Pixie Hollow: Bake Off, to the style of the Fairows!
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: After the bad taste of the cake that Tinkerbell and her friends did, the Fairows decide to take advantage of it to make a reality show of eating that cake.


**_Hello everyone, here I bring you the second Fanfic within the universe of the Fairows located this time in Pixie Hollow: Bake Off. The story, as well as the animated short film, will have the protagonists in some interviews as they did to Tinkerbell and Gelata. This story centers days before the fourth saga, enjoy._**

* * *

In Pixie Hollow was happening an event that they never imagined to see, Tinkerbell and her friends were in a cake contest competing with the best fairy chef that existed in that place: Gelata. That contest was because Tinkerbell proposed an idea to Gelata about some changes to the welcome cake for Queen Clarion, however, Gelata took it as a competition and now they were competing to know which cake was the best by making all the fairies concentrated on the event, including a group of fairies-sparrows men who paid too much attention.

Trenk: "Hey, who do you think will win in this cake contest?" He told the Fairows.

Wallace: "To be honest, the pastry fairies are going to win, they have too much experience in cakes," he said honestly.

Gale: "Yes, but who knows, Tinkerbell and her friends might surprise us"

Flyer: "Really? I would like to see it then "

The minutes were receding as each group was making their cakes in their ways making the fairies watch with determination.

Alan: "It's almost close to the end of the minutes," he said.

Liz: "I wonder who will win? The suspense is killing me" –she said.

At the end of the minutes, each group stopped having their cakes ready. Apparently, the Gelata cake seemed to be the same as the last 399 cakes she made while the Tinkerbell cake seemed to be very original, but time would decide which will be the winner.

Flyer: "**_I think the Tinkerbell cake is very original compared to Gelata. Hi, I'm Flyer, I'm here because I have a hunch that something will be happening right now_**".

Each group was stopped while Queen Clarion along with Clank and Bobble were conducting the events that were to happen next. Tinkerbell was a little confident knowing her cake was going to win while Gelata was just relaxed.

Gale: "**_Gelata seems to be very calm with this contest, I mean, we are talking about the best cake maker in Pixie Hollow_**"

Wallace: "**_However, this year may be very different with the choice of cakes_**"

Queen Clarion observed Gelata's cake and tried a bit to make her like it, provoking a smile from Gelata towards Tinkerbell making the Tinker look worried at that moment, hence they were called to bring her cake and at the moment of bringing it, Queen Clarion was fascinated with the result by making Tinkerbell's cake and her friends win.

Trenk: "**_Uhm ... apparently, Tinkerbell and her friends made a big change in the welcome cake_**"

Queen Clarion took her spoon to taste the taste of Tinkerbell's cake and her friends and the result was ...

Alan: "**_Or maybe, no_**"

The reason why I won (as always) Gelata's cake was that the taste of Tinkerbell's cake was very horrible making the queen feel a little bad.

Rosetta: "Wow, I think we're not very good at making cakes" -she shook his head.

Iridessa: "Now the queen feels a little bad, the punishment will take us before the expected" –she said with a little fear.

However, the Fairows entered the scene as they watched the cake that Tinkerbell and her friends made.

Trenk: "Well, the pastel model looks very striking ..."

Alan: "However, the flavor is that it loses too many points" -he said grabbing some of the cake.

I watch Wallace and have him taste the cake from his hand and when the water sparrow man tried it, his stomach began to growl causing it to fall to the ground.

Gale: "Well, to give you some comedy it's time to present ..."

**Pixie Hollow: Bake Off, in the style of the Fairows!**

**\- Trying the cake of Tinkerbell and her friends-**

The girls did not know what was happening and Gelata did not and they noticed that the table had been emptied having 3 chairs and in front they had Trenk, Clank and Bobble as drivers.

Trenk: "Welcome to all the Pixie Hollow fairies! Today you will see how this cake created by Tinkerbell and her friends should be eliminated completely "-he said making the fairies observe.

Bobble: "For this occasion, we invited 3 fairies to try the cake and give their conclusions"

Clank: "So let's start with this challenge!" I shout with everything.

Tinkerbell: "Is this really necessary?"

Trenk: "Well, we had to fill the short film with a bit of humor, then you'll thank us," he said to her.

Gelata: "**_Despite having won for 400 times, I think I will see this contest that this group of adventurous guys have organized_**"

Tinkerbell: "**_I can not believe that the Fairows have happened to make this contest, the cake does not have a bad taste ... ¿or does it?_**"

From there, the 3 chairs were now occupied by the 3 invited fairies while Liz and Alan brought the Tinkerbell cake and put it on the table while Flyer brought the spoons.

Trenk: "The first person who is sitting is a sparrow man, the guy who every day struggles to win the heart of the Tinker fairy and no matter how hard he tries, she sees him as a friend" -said observing the role that I had those lines.

Tinkerbell: "Wait a minute, do you mean ...?"

Trenk: "**Applause for Terrence**!" –I shout while presenting the Dust-Keeping sparrow man.

The lights lit up where Terrence was making him grin nervously as he listened to the applause of the fairies.

Clank: "The second person who is dealing with a fairy, she is a fairy of animals, she is always there for her friends and she likes to play too much. **Some applause for Beck**!" –I shout while introducing her.

Beck greeted all the fairies as they listened to their applause.

Beck: "I can not believe it, I'm in a cake-eating contest, this is the most fascinating thing that ever happened to me"

Bobble: "The third person he meets is a sparrow man from Winter Woods, considered by the fairies of that place as the most handsome, reaching almost the height of Flyer, and the love interest of a certain garden fairy. **Applause for Sled**! "I shout while introducing him.

Sled greeted the fairies who applauded him by having Rosetta sit on his lap and embrace him affectionately being pulled from him by Wallace and Gale.

Bobble: "Well participants, they were called here so that their taste buds could taste the cake that made Queen Clarion in the infirmary" -said the 3 fairies swallowing saliva.

Trenk: "Do not worry, in case you can not feel the taste anymore we have some sea crab shells" -said showing one.

Terrence: "**_I did not think I was going to eat Tink's cake, I do not want to imagine how it's going to happen to me as the queen_**"

Sled: "**_Well, to be brave with this challenge_**"

Terrence, Beck and Sled approached the cake with their spoons while obtaining a piece and approached almost very close to their faces.

Silvermist: "Eh, I think Sled is getting very brave to try it," she said.

And indeed, Sled was the first to try it and he was grimacing as he felt the taste in his mouth and then he passed it on.

Bobble: "Well, do you feel something?" I ask.

Sled: "I think ... it's a bit bitter for my taste" -said trying not to vomit.

Vidia: "**_Wow, that man sparrow does have an iron stomach, I wonder if Flyer has it too_**"

Rosetta: "**_I knew it, my Sled could stand the cake that prepared him ... I think so_**"

From there, Beck ate the piece of cake and when chewing, he felt that his arms were shaking at the time of eating.

Beck: "It's very ... it's very ... it's very tasty" - she said as she fainted.

Fawn: "**_Poor Beck, could not with the taste_**"

Liz: "**_At this rate that we are taking, Terrence will take the worst part_**"

Terrence watched the piece of cake and his hand was shaking as he watched everyone watching him, especially Tink.

Terrence (Mind): "Well, here I go"

I swallow the piece of cake and ate it whole making the drivers surprised.

Clank: "Well, apparently none of the participants have ..."

However, Terrence's stomach began to grunt loudly making his face turn green and Gale handed him the shell of the sea crab to return the food.

Trenk: "Well, it seems that Terrence could not contain the flavor" –he told the audience.

Tinkerbell: "**_Poor Terrence, I hope that does not take you to extreme levels_**"

Iridessa: "**_I was already sure that the last one would be the one who would not make it, although I feel sorry for Terrence_**"

Bobble: "And so this contest ends, thanks to all those who stayed to observe" -he said goodbye to the audience.

Clank: "We will not see until next time!"

Trenk: "Yes, and do not forget to see the chapters of the Fairows that will be very interesting" -he said goodbye to everyone.

All the fairies applauded while Flyer took Terrence to the infirmary to be treated making Tinkerbell follow him.

* * *

**_And so ends this Fanfic. As an extra piece of information, this story was going to be part of the central story, but because I had forgotten about the full animated short film, I decided to make it a One-shot. Until the next chapters of the Fairows._**


End file.
